


The Diary of a School Teacher

by AyashiTetsuko132



Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Childhood Trauma, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: Being a teacher had always been his calling --and Remus Lupin knew that his responsibilities did not end with the ring of the bell.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks
Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398364
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Seems like it's been forever since I last posted anything here. But noticed that many of you are still reading and leaving kudos on my Remadora fics. Thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> So here is something lighthearted for you: A compilation of Lupin's interaction with his students. Some might induce tears.

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Remus Lupin could hear the strong wind and heavy rainfall outside when his girlfriend shut the door with a bang. He could only take a glance towards the door, as he was busy with his cooking. But from where he stood, the man was able to see Nymphadora Tonks taking off her wet leather jacket and shook her bubblegum-coloured hair --as if she were a dog.

“It’s alright, hon … Dinner’s almost ready!” he shouted, straining the spaghetti.

It did not take long for her to be by his side. At first, she peeked from behind his shoulders; the man has moved on to stirring a pot of boiling pasta sauce now that he was done with the pasta. Unable to contain her curiosity, Tonks poked into the pasta sauce with her naughty finger. “Hm! This looks nice.”

“Hey! Don’t touch it! Wash your hand!”

“Shan’t!”

“Eww ... You’ve touched all these things in the tube … the shop …”

“It makes the food even more delicious.”

“Right, Nymphadora.”

“Don’t- “

But her words were cut short when they both heard the bell rang. Before Lupin could say anything, Tonks already rushed towards the door, announcing loudly that she is opening the door. 

Somehow Lupin did not think of anything about the visitor as he continued on stirring the pasta sauce.

“Remus? Sweetheart? Someone’s looking for you," Tonks stated as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Oh? Hold on …” He was just about to pour the pasta sauce into the bowl.

“Let me do that …”

“Thanks, love.”

Drying his hands on his jumper, the man almost ran outside of his kitchen. He had always been friendly with the neighbours, and occasionally one or two of them would drop by his place to send puddings or to discuss the new parking lot that they were building nearby. But they did not show up this late at night. Even his closest friends would always text first, so his mind was full of questions as he moved across the house.

When he finally arrived at the door, his eyes widened at the sight of the uninvited visitor standing there. But soon, his smile grew.

"Well. Hello. Welcome! What a pleasant surprise."

He wondered if he had prepared enough food for three people.


	2. Ron

“Mr Weasley, I need you to get off the gate. Now.”

It was early morning and the lessons had only started for about less than an hour, but Lupin already found himself dealing with another strange behaviour of his students.

This time, as he was patrolling the school ground to make sure that everything is in order, he stumbled upon Ron Weasley --perched on top of the school gate. One of his legs was already on the side of the school ground; it was only a matter of time until he got to pull the other one, jump down, and run towards the building to catch up with the lessons.

“Sir, I’m late. I have a test.”

“And I need you to get off the gate. It’s not meant for you to climb.”

“Then open this bloody gate!”

“Language, Mr Weasley. Also, you know that the gate closes at 8.15 AM sharp.”

Ron groaned. “You know what, that’s a strange rule. You want students to be in class, yet you stop them from walking in. I could almost suspect that everything is intentional, you know.”

“Mr Weasley.”

“Fine. Coming now.”

“Ron! What’s going on there!?”

For the first time, Lupin noticed that Ron was closely followed by his younger sister Ginny, who was already halfway on her journey to the top of the gate.

He was going to have an interesting conversation with their mother later.


	3. Lavender

Lupin’s favourite time of the day was dusk, particularly after a long day at work in the school. 

When the weather was nice, he would purposely get off two bus stops before his actual destination, just so that he could take some time to walk. He would keep his hands in the pockets of the long coat that he inherited from his father; he could feel the strap of his leather bag digging on his shoulders. When the wind caressed his soft brown hair, he often thought of smoking --a pleasure that he had denied himself for years. 

Just like any other day, he had a song in his mind. Perhaps he would take some time alone with his guitar after dinner. His girlfriend would surely understand. In fact, he imagined that she would be busy in her mini studio, sketching something or doing whatever things young artists these days are into.

The man was just taking a turn around the park --where there were swings and jungle gyms for kids to play with-- when something took his attention.

_That looked like a Hogwarts uniform_ , he thought.

He was so fixated with the sight of a teenage girl sitting on one of the swings that he actually walked into the park to approach her. Her long hair certainly looked familiar, but he was not sure if there were any of his students who live in this area …

“Miss Brown?”

When she realised that her teacher has been standing near her all this time, Lavender Brown hurriedly dried off the tears that had been flowing down her face --as if she would be able to prevent Lupin from seeing it. “Oh. Oh! G-good evening, sir …”

“Evening, Miss Brown.” With a faint smile on his face, Lupin touched the swing right next to the one that she had been using. “Do you mind?”

“Please, sir.”

Putting down his bag on the ground, Lupin checked to make sure that the swing would be strong enough to carry his weight -- but luckily he was pretty much the same weight since years ago. As he sat on the swing, part of himself felt a jolt of excitement. But that was not why he decided to do this.

He turned his head to Lavender’s side and found her staring at the ground. There was exhaustion in her eyes that she did not even try to cover.

“Is everything all right?” Lupin asked.

“Y-yes, sir, I …” the girl replied. But she took a deep breath and shook her head. “Actually, no. No, it isn’t.”

She sounded as if she was ready to cry again.

“I’m all ears.”

“Ah … No. Thank you, sir … But it’s ridiculous.”

“If you cry over it, then perhaps it isn’t.”

The girl stared at her teacher as if he had just said something that turned her world upside down. But despite her initial surprise, it was enough to make her change her mind. “Well. Okay, I guess I want your opinion on this thing. It’s … it’s about a boy, sir.”

Lavender’s face turned bright red; her expression looked as if she just wanted to bury herself into the ground. But Lupin maintained his calm. “Ah. What about him?”

“Well, uh … I met this boy at a friend’s party, sir. He was nice and all, and we went on a date. I like him. A lot. We chatted and everything but … Last week I found out that he ghosted me.”

Lupin blinked. “Ghosted?”

“Like … he disappeared. I couldn’t contact him anymore. And he blocked me on social media.”

“Ah.” So that was what they called it these days. “How does that make you feel?”

“I’m … Of course I’m angry! He can’t just ghost me like that! At least he should have given me an explanation!”

“I see. So what did you do?”

“I went to his house. His mum was there. She said he didn’t want to see me,” Lavender continued. Tears began to fall down again. “It’s … it’s so hurtful.”

The girl had come close to wailing, so Lupin grabbed his bag to take out his handkerchief. Lavender nodded in gratitude then used the handkerchief to blow her nose --Lupin did not think he wanted it back.

“What should I do, sir?”

There was another passing silence as Lupin considered his words carefully, with his student waiting. When he finally began speaking, Lavender had this hopeful glint in her eyes.

“First, I appreciate that you are willing to share with me your problem, Miss Brown. And if I may, I have some advice to give you.”

“Please, sir.”

“Well, I was once young, Miss Brown,” Lupin laughed. “And I know how it feels to like a person … and they don’t respond the way we want to.”

“I want him to give me a chance!”

“I understand that. But you see … I found it easier to see love as an experiment.”

“Eh?”

Lupin’s smile grew wider. “Yes, a scientific experiment. So, when a relationship fails, we actually discover one way that doesn’t work. And what do we do with it?”

“We … find other ways?”

“Exactly. We don’t stay around and insist on doing something that obviously does not work. No matter how much we want it. We take note, and we figure out other ways.”

“But I really like him.”

“Miss Brown, it takes two to tango,” Lupin sighed. “For a relationship to happen, there has to be mutual feelings and goals. And I think you know it well that this is not the case with you and the boy.”

The girl bowed her head down. The swing made a creaking sound as Lupin made a move, trying to face his student better. “Beside … I don’t know how common this … this ‘ghosting’ thing amongst you young people. But for me, personally, I believe in communication.”

“If he’s not even able to explain to you why he doesn’t want to continue the relationship, then … I’m sorry. A gentleman doesn’t hide away from his lady,” Lupin continued with a concerned look. “You deserve better, Miss Brown.”

“Yeah … Yes, I guess you’re right.” Lavender stared at her shoes for a moment, but she lifted up her head in newfound anger. “Oh my God. What a loser!”

“There you go.”

“If he doesn’t like me, then he can tell it to my face. I’m not going to be angry or anything. But running away like this …!” The girl got up from her swing. “You’re right, sir. I’m not going to cry over this anymore.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“I’m going to get over him!”

With a newly lifted spirit, the girl picked up her bag and left, after passionately thanking Lupin for his advice. 

Once she was out of sight, Lupin took a deep breath and decided to spend a little more time sitting on the swing. 


	4. Hermione

On Monday, Lupin was just done making coffee in the teacher’s office when he found Hermione Granger standing in front of his desk. She still carried her rucksack with her and was hugging a stack of papers as if it was something precious.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Oh. Hello.” Lupin put down his cup on the desk before taking a glimpse at the clock on the wall. “You’re early! It’s not even seven o’clock.”

There are many things about this particular student that had impressed him, but Hermione turned out to be a gift that keeps on giving. 

“Yes, I just want to get things done, sir. It makes me feel better, and I think it’s a good way to start the week,” the girl explained. “So, here it is.”

With a victorious smile on her face, Hermione handed Lupin the papers --which he soon recognised as an assignment. The teacher flipped the pages as soon as he received it; it was typed meticulously as directed and had even met the required word count. 

It was everything a teacher could ever dream of, but something about it made him feel uneasy.

“This is not due until the end of this week.” And Lupin was certain that he just assigned this one last Friday.

“It’s true, sir. But I thought I could get it done by today. So I crammed through it on Sunday and here it is.” 

“I see.” Sitting down on his chair, Lupin felt like something finally clicked. Setting the papers aside, the teacher gestured for Hermione to take a seat in front of him. “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure,” the girl obliged, but her face immediately expressed concerns. “Is there anything wrong?”

“You just said that you did this on Sunday. Is this something that happens often?”

Hermione nodded but she looked like she struggled to understand where the question came from. “Well, yes. I do all my assignments on Sundays.”

Lupin put his hand over his mouth in a thinking gesture. “What do you usually do on Saturdays?”

“Well, student body meetings, piano course, and then go to the cinema with friends,” the girl looked even more confused. “If not, I stay at home to read. Or start an assignment earlier.”

“Why do you feel the need to do that?”

“Do what, sir?”

“Preparing for a simple assignment on Saturday night. When you have the whole weekdays to do it.”

“Because I want to do it well, sir!” her voice started to rise. 

“But is it necessary?”

Lupin could tell that Hermione was about to flip his desk, so he smiled politely and steered the conversation towards his point. “All right. Here is why I am asking you these questions, Miss Granger. As your teacher, your academic success is my primary concern. But I also have another responsibility: Your well-being.”

A deafening silence passed. 

“I am worried that you are sacrificing your well-being for the sake of academic performance … when it is not even necessary to do so, considering your gifts,” Lupin continued. “I have taught you throughout your years in this school. I know very well that you are capable of getting good grades, even with minimum effort.”

“But …”

“Balance is important, Miss Granger. You may not see it now. But it is something that you need to consider,” he warned. “Before it’s too late.”

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest, looking even more defensive than ever. “I honestly don’t see any problem. I’m doing just fine.”

“And I certainly hope you do. But we need to take precaution.”

Another silence passed. Hermione maintained her defensive gesture, showing no willingness to budge. Seeing her reaction, Lupin felt so amused that he decided the next solution would be the best for her. “All right. If that is the case … then I am going to give you a challenge.”

The girl’s expression softened up in an instance. “What is it, sir?”

Lupin chuckled. He put the papers into a pile of assignments that were yet to be marked and returned to his student with a cheerful smile. “I accept your assignment, and I am going to mark it about the same time as your peers. I appreciate your dedication, but I also have to be fair to your classmates.”

This did not seem to be an issue for her.

“Now, as for the special challenge …” Lupin took a moment to take a deep breath. “I dare you to not do any assignments, or study, or even anything related to school … on weekends.”

Hermione dropped her jaw.

“At least for the next two weeks,” he added.

“But what should I do then!?”

“I don’t know! That’s where the challenge is. Be creative!” Lupin shrugged. “Spend time with your family, friends. Start a new hobby. Maybe even get a pet?”

“But …!”

“There are no ‘buts’, Miss Granger. This is an assignment from your teacher.”

“But that is impossible! How can I …”

Lupin slurped his coffee. “That is why it is a challenge.”


	5. Seamus

Everything happened so fast.

When help arrived at the scene, Lupin was on his knees, frantically whispering for the boy to stay with him while holding on his wrists, trying to feel his pulses, hoping to continue on feeling it. The crowd immediately opened to make way for the paramedics; the teacher was not even sure if the explanation that he gave to the team was accurate. 

It seemed like only minutes ago he was ending a teaching session at one of the classrooms on the second floor. As expected on a Friday afternoon, the students were more restless than usual with thoughts of freedom and fun in their mind. Lupin was quite certain that they were no longer present by the time he assigned them homework for next week, but when the bell finally rang and they all scrambled their way out of the classroom, he did not expect the corridor to be this crowded. Did Hogwarts double the number of their students in a day? Not sure. 

Lupin was stuck in a bottleneck on the staircase --filled with teenagers yapping away about their weekend plans-- when his eyes rested on Seamus Finnigan. He did not know why; he just did. 

Perhaps it was because the boy had this strange, mischievous glint in his eyes that he did not usually see. Then, Lupin was not sure which demon possessed Seamus as he climbed onto the railing with the intention of sliding down to the ground floor.

But as soon as he got on the railing, Seamus’s smile disappeared as he began to lose his balance.

Everybody in the staircase stared in horror as the boy flew down to the ground floor.

“No! You …!”

Lupin had to push some students away as he rushed towards the railing, shouting towards the boy --now lying motionless on the floor. “You! Are you alright!?”

All the other students gasped as Seamus lifted up one hand and waved it slowly. “I’m … okay … sir.”

He fainted just as Lupin started running down the stairs, trying to get to him as soon as possible.

This was the reason why on Saturday, in addition to his regular visit to the HIV/AIDS clinic for his routine checkup, Lupin found himself visiting his students in the hospital wards. He was both relieved and astonished to see that, apart from some broken bone, the boy was actually quite alright.

The good thing about teenagers was that they were so resilient and … pliable, for lack of better word.


	6. Lee

As an educator, curiosity is that one trait that Lupin tried to encourage in his students. But there are moments throughout his career when they would hit the wrong note, and ... he just regretted things.

That morning, he assigned the class to write an essay about one of Shakespeare's sonnets. There were some moments of peace when the students bowed their heads to work, giving Lupin a chance to just sit down and stop talking. To be brutally honest, he was always looking forward to this. But the peace soon disappeared when Lupin noticed some suspicious movements in the middle row.

Lee Jordan had been staring at him for an unreasonably long time. He stopped doing it for a few seconds, returning back to his work. But then he got back into staring at his teacher with his jaw dropped as if he was trying to say something. 

"Yes?" Lupin thought he would better take the initiative.

"Ah ... Sir, I have a question," the boy said matter-of-factly. "I have been wondering about this."

Lupin smiled. "What is that?"

"Is it true, sir ... That you were once in a rock band?"

As if the boy was opening a floodgate, all the attention of the students in the room were soon distracted from their assignment. All of their heads were lifted; in addition to staring at their teacher with wide-opened eyes, there were soon mad whispers of curiosity spreading like wildfire.

"No way! What are you talking about?" 

"The Marauders! You know, the band who sings the Butterbeer song!" Lee answered his classmates passionately. "I saw their CD on my dad's shelf yesterday, and he said it was you. Is it true, sir?" 

"Really? Google that!"

"I don't have my phone with me!"

"What did you play, sir?"

The students yapping around like wildfire while Lupin just sat there, staring at them with indifference in his eyes. At some point, as if they were being commanded by an invisible hand, the questions peaked --and stopped.

"So how was it, sir? Is it true?" Lee's voice was the only audible one at the moment.

Everybody in the classroom held their breath as Lupin fixed his sitting position. With an anticipating look, they stare longingly as their teacher took a deep breath and smiled.

"Do your assignment."

"But sir ...!"

"Mr Jordan."

The boy groaned.

"Do your assignment," Lupin stressed, still with his warm smile.

\--

Perhaps this was just a coincidence, but after the incident, Lupin could have sworn that he bumped into Lee Jordan more often than usual. 

During the lunchtime, when he walked towards to vending machine to get a can of juice, he happened to walk past a table with Lee and his friends at it. The boy immediately lifted his head, and with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, yelled at his teacher, "Is it true, sir?"

"Finish your lunch," Lupin answered, pointing at his student's meal with his can of juice.

The next occurrence happened the next afternoon, as Lupin was walking out of the school. A car drove past by, and he caught a glimpse of Lee rolling down his window.

"Sir ...!"

"Seatbelts, Mr Jordan!" Lupin yelled back.

Even during the morning assembly, the boy lifted his hand and asked headmistress McGonagall about the band question. She certainly did not take such ruckus kindly. 

This situation peaked on the fifth day when Lupin walked down the school corridor and found Lee and his friends standing in front of the lockers. One of them had a guitar in his hand, and as soon as Lupin was near them, the boy began playing a song.

Lupin recognised that as the intro to _I Solemnly Swear (That I'm Up to No Good)_ \--the most successful hit single that The Marauders had ever produced. 

"Sir? Do you recognise this?" Lee shouted.

Stopping in his track, Lupin drew a deep breath. 

When The Marauders was disbanded, he returned to university to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming a teacher. While the band has allowed him (and Sirius and James) a glimpse of fame and the rock-and-roll lifestyle, he eventually felt that it was all a distraction. Being in a band had been good, but becoming a teacher was his goal. While he continued to jam with other musicians on weekends and summers, it was nothing more than a hobby. 

Most importantly, Remus Lupin the rock star and Remus Lupin the teacher are two separate entities. He did not feel comfortable about letting his students know about this side of his life. Yes, he was not sure how their parents would take it --his HIV status was enough to turn him into a source of scandal. But there was also this feeling like ... Like you just do not talk about your personal life with your colleague.

But that day, something felt different. 

Even if he declined to say anything about it, these kids were growing up. They could do a simple search on the internet, and heaven knows what they might find there. Perhaps it would be better for Lupin to claim the narrative. 

So Lupin turned around and walked towards the boy with his guitar.

"Um, some part of it is wrong. You're supposed to be using this chord after that part ..." He pointed at the instrument. "Here, let me show you how to do it."

Lee looked like he had all of his dreams come true in one second.


End file.
